Première Neige
by Miry-0-chan
Summary: Moderne AU. A la suite d'une dispute, Yuri quitte l'appartement en claquant la porte. Il n'avait toutefois pas anticipé qu'il ferait si froid.
1. Yuri

Bonjour/Bonsoir !

C'est bientôt les fêtes et j'avais envie d'écrire une petite fic pour la fin de l'année. Vu que j'ai pas mal d'idées en ce moment, ça me permet aussi d'en faire quelque chose pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mes projets en cours. :)

Cette fic est née après ma lecture d'une histoire similaire, dans l'univers de BHA, mais avec plus de fluff. Et en la lisant je m'étais dit que ça serait drôle de transposer l'idée sur du Fluri. Du coup, voici! J'espère que ça vous plaira. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Il s'agit d'un AU moderne.

**Première Neige**

**Yuri**

L'impulsivité.

Un vrai fléau qui a tendance à vous faire toujours choisir le chemin le plus rapide, le plus court. Pas forcément le meilleur.

Et en ce qui concernait Yuri Lowell, à cette minute précise, certainement pas le meilleur. Non, vraiment pas.

Autour de lui, les flocons de neige virevoltaient doucement, avant de se poser délicatement sur le sol gelé, sur le banc où il était assis, sur son crâne. Formant peu à peu une fine pellicule blanche qui se transformait progressivement en manteau plus épais.

Le jeune homme grelottait, transi de froid, s'agrippant désespérément à la veste d'été qu'il avait emporté à la hâte avant de claquer la porte de son appartement.

Plus il y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait été stupide. Stupide de mettre ses sabots plastifiés plutôt que ses bottes fourrées. Stupide d'avoir agrippé cette veste plutôt que l'épais et long manteau qui était à côté. Stupide d'avoir quitté ainsi l'appartement dans un accès de rage, sans même penser aux conséquences.

...

Stupide de s'être disputé avec Flynn pour quelque chose d'aussi insignifiant.

Yuri laissa échapper un long soupir, créant au passage une petite volute de souffle chaud.

C'était entièrement de sa faute s'il était désormais dans cette situation. Ou plutôt... Non, c'était en grande partie de sa faute, mais pas entièrement. Flynn était en partie responsable lui aussi ! Il ne s'était tout de même pas disputé tout seul ?! Ou peut-être que si ? Dans son souvenir, désormais assez flou bien que les événements soient encore récents, Yuri ne se souvenait pas l'avoir entendu élever la voix. Étrange.

Si tel était le cas, devait-il s'excuser pour s'être emporté ainsi, si vite ? Peut-être...

Peut-être que le mieux, pour lui comme pour sa relation avec Flynn, c'était de rentrer, maintenant, et de s'excuser.

Son corps, dont les extrémités étaient rouge de froid, approuvait violemment. Son coeur, qui appartenait à son compagnon depuis plusieurs années maintenant, approuvait également.

Pas son orgueil.

Il était absolument hors de question qu'il reconnaisse avoir eu tort. Et c'était à Flynn de venir le chercher, pas à lui de rentrer, penaud et gelé. Certainement pas !

Yuri resta ainsi, résolument assis sur son banc, pendant un long, très long moment. Jusqu'à ce que la sensation de froid lui soit totalement insupportable et que son instinct de survie prenne le pas sur son ego.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant son immeuble après avoir parcouru quelques rues, désertes en raison de la température et de l'heure avancée, il ne sentait plus ni ses pieds, ni ses doigts. Évidemment, ses gants se trouvaient dans l'une des poches de son manteau d'hiver.

A petits pas, il pénétra dans le hall. La chaleur qui y régnait lui procura aussitôt une sensation de bien-être qui dissipa définitivement sa mauvaise humeur.

Toujours un peu tremblant, il appela l'ascenseur et pressa le bouton de son étage. Mais arrivé devant la porte de l'appartement, il hésita.

Il n'avait toujours pas envie de s'excuser. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas perdre Flynn non plus. Et il fallait absolument qu'il se réchauffe s'il ne voulait pas se transformer en glaçon.

Prudemment, comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre une mauvais action, il tourna le bouton de porte et entra.

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre la plus totale. Seule la faible lueur des réverbères, en contrebas, permettait de discerner quelques ombres.

Yuri hésita à nouveau. Il pouvait simplement prendre ses bottes et son manteau, puis trouver un hôtel où passer la nuit. Ne dit-on pas que la nuit porte conseil ? Il pourrait toujours discuter avec Flynn demain.

Toutefois, l'idée de retourner dans la neige et le froid ne l'enchantait absolument pas. Il referma donc silencieusement la porte avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude, voilà ce qu'il lui fallait !

Mais en passant devant la porte de la chambre, entrouverte, quelque chose l'arrêta. Il ne distinguait rien à l'intérieur, pas même le souffle d'une respiration. Intrigué, il poussa doucement le panneau de bois pour observer la pièce plus attentivement, puis il se dirigea vers la table de chevet la plus proche, la sienne, pour allumer la lumière : il n'y avait personne dans la chambre !

Où était Flynn ?

Son projet de douche chaude remis à plus tard, Yuri parcourut l'appartement en allumant toutes les lumières et en appelant son compagnon. Personne ne lui répondit.

Après quelques minutes de recherche, il dû se rendre à l'évidence : Flynn n'était plus là.

**XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture ! Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. ;)


	2. Flynn

Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Et bonne année 2020 ! (Comment ça j'suis à la bourre ? :) ).

Voici la seconde et dernière partie de « Première Neige ». J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

En passant, merci à **BleachHitsugaya** et **Dragonna** pour leurs reviews sur la première partie. ;)

**Disclaimer** : Tales of Vesperia, Flynn, Yuri, etc... appartiennent à Namco Bandai.

**Précision** : Cette fic est une fic Fluri. Il s'agit d'un AU moderne.

**Première Neige**

**Flynn**

L'obstination.

Pour Schwann Oltorain, probablement la plus grande qualité que pouvait posséder un membre de sa brigade. De la persévérance et un esprit indomptable, dur à la tâche, voilà ce qu'il recherchait quand il recrutait. La bonne réputation de sa brigade et les excellents résultats de cette dernière ne reposaient que sur cela, il en était persuadé.

Pourtant, depuis quelques jours, l'un de ses subalterne remettait inconsciemment en cause cette conviction ; l'obstination pouvait-elle être une mauvaise chose dans certaines circonstances ?

Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine que Flynn Scifo n'était pas rentré chez lui. Il passait absolument tout son temps au bureau ; la salle de repos semblait même être devenue sa chambre, même s'il n'y passait que quelques heures sporadiques avant de retourner travailler, comme s'il cherchait à se noyer dans la paperasserie. Et pour la première fois de sa carrière, Schwann se surprit à penser que c'était trop.

**XxXxX**

Le jeune enquêteur savait pertinemment que son attitude était puérile et ridicule, presque aussi ridicule que la dispute qui l'avait amenée à agir ainsi. Quel en avait été le point de départ d'ailleurs ? S'il était vraiment honnête avec lui-même, il ne s'en souvenait même plus. La seule chose dont il se remémorait, c'était d'avoir été vaguement blessé par les propos de Yuri.

Mais ce qui l'avait vraiment irrité, c'était l'attitude de son compagnon : il ne lui avait même pas laissé la moindre opportunité de s'expliquer ou de le rassurer. Il l'avait simplement assailli de reproches sur son travail avant de s'enfuir en claquant la porte de l'appartement.

Un instant, Flynn avait hésité à le suivre pour le confronter, mais l'idée lui était vite sortie de la tête. De toute façon, lorsque Yuri était ainsi, il était impossible d'avoir la moindre conversation censée avec lui. Il était plus simple de le laisser bouder. Il rentrerait une fois calmé.

Mais au fur et à mesure que la soirée avançait et qu'il était seul avec ses pensées, le blond avait progressivement senti la colère monter en lui. Il avait eu l'impression d'avoir été traité comme un gosse et cela l'agaçait d'autant plus que les remarques venaient de Yuri. De Yuri, bon sang ! Ce n'était certainement pas la figure la plus mature qu'il connaissait, loin de là.

Même son travail ressemblait à un job étudiant ! Alors de quel droit se permettait-il de lui faire la moral sur ses activités ? Oui, le métier d'enquêteur pouvait comporter des risques. Il le savait, il n'avait plus 10 ans !

Ne pouvant rester davantage à l'appartement, qui ne faisait que lui rappeler son irritant compagnon, Flynn avait décidé de sortir prendre l'air lui aussi. Il avait agrippé son épais manteau, fermé la porte à clé et descendu les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. La neige avait commencé à recouvrir une bonne partie de la chaussée et la circulation était presque inexistante. Il était déjà tard.

Flynn avait inhalé une bouffée d'air frais, puis il avait pris la direction de son travail. Il y avait encore une pile de documents à traiter et c'était, à sa connaissance, le meilleur moyen de se vider l'esprit.

**XxXxX**

Chacun de ses collègues pouvait voir que l'état de santé de Flynn s'était passablement dégradé au fil de la semaine. Son visage était chaque jour un peu plus pâle et ce n'était plus des cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux mais des valises, voire des malles. Il ne semblait toutefois pas décidé à rentrer chez lui et personne ne savait réellement quelle attitude adopter. Personne à l'exception de Judith, une agent de terrain qui connaissait bien Flynn et Yuri. Elle avait d'ailleurs été mise au courant de la dispute du couple par le brun, qui le lui avait avoué à demi-mot un peu plus tôt dans la semaine. Un temps, elle avait espérée que le couple règle le problème seul et elle n'avait pas jugé bon d'intervenir, mais en cet instant, l'attitude des deux garçons commençait à l'agacer fortement, si bien qu'elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

En fin de journée, elle aborda le blond, presque à moitié endormi sur son clavier, et lui proposa de venir passer la nuit chez elle, afin qu'il puisse au moins prendre une douche et dormir dans un lit décent. Trop éreinté pour lui opposer la moindre résistance, l'enquêteur obtempéra lorsqu'elle le saisit par le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite.

Mais au lieu de le conduire chez elle, Judith fila droit vers le complexe où se situait l'appartement du couple. Elle éjecta presque Flynn de la voiture et l'accompagna jusqu'à l'ascenseur pour être sûre qu'il ne se débine pas. Elle le laissa ensuite seul tandis que l'élévateur gravissait les étages.

Arrivée devant sa porte, le blond hésita. Il pouvait encore faire marche arrière, Judith était probablement déjà repartie. Mais son corps exténué protesta et une partie de lui avait conscience que tout ceci n'avait que trop duré.

Mécaniquement, il saisit la poignet de la porte et tourna. Ce n'était pas fermé. Bien sûr, Yuri ne fermait jamais la porte à clé lorsqu'il était là. Cela signifiait que la confrontation était inévitable.

Flynn poussa un soupir résigné et ouvrit. Il n'avait pas fait deux mètres dans l'appartement qu'une tempête de cheveux bruns s'abattit sur son visage tandis que de puissants bras l'enlaçaient avec tant de force qu'il en eût presque le souffle coupé.

Malgré la fatigue, il esquissa un faible sourire en reconnaissant l'odeur du shampooing qu'utilisait son compagnon, et l'enlaça à son tour, réalisant soudainement qu'il lui avait horriblement manqué au cours de la semaine écoulée.

**XxXxX**

Merci pour votre lecture !


End file.
